


«Вызов корице»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Youtuber AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Известный Ютубер Лэнс МакКлейн приглашает не менее известную знаменитость Кита Когане к себе домой, чтобы снять «Вызов корице» (хотя Кит узнает всю правду только после того, как камеры будут включены). До событий в The Boyfriend Tag.





	«Вызов корице»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cinnamon Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778217) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
Совсем скоро выйдет особенный коллаб! Вы, ребятки, сойдете с ума.

  
  


***

  
  
— Хорошо, ребята, этот день наконец настал! Сегодня! День, которого вы все с нетерпением ждали! Сегодня я сниму «Вызов корице». Но я не могу сделать это в одиночку, верно? Ответ: нет, точно не могу, поэтому я попросил кое-кого, кого вы все знаете и любите, присоединиться ко мне! Пожалуйста, помогите мне и поприветствуйте моего особенного гостя — единственного и неповторимого Кита Когане!  
  
Лэнс похлопал в ладони в тишине своей квартиры, когда Кит вошел в кадр, махая на камеру. Лэнс продолжил хлопать. Кит посмотрел на него, приподняв брови:  
  
— Ты смешон, — сказал он. Парень резко перестал хлопать, разинув рот.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь! Я Ланселот современной эпохи, я не смешон.  
  
 _— Ланселот в кругу революционеров…_  — пропел Кит.  
  
— Не приплетай сюда Гамильтона!  
  
Кит рассмеялся.  
  
— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я участвовал в «Вызове корице». Тебе не кажется, что ты обходишься со мной немного жестоко, впервые пригласив к себе в гости? Разве в средневековые времена не было законов, запрещающих вредить гостям в своем доме? Вот почему Филч умер в "Игре Престолов".  
  
— Спойлеры! Кроме того, я не наврежу тебе!  
  
— От этого вызова можно буквально умереть. Я могу умереть сегодня. В квартире Лэнса МакКлейна.  
  
— Корица не убьет тебя! Она полезная! Добавь немного в яблочное пюре!  
  
— Боже, — Кит шлепнул себя рукой по лбу. — Также, для справки, ты сказал, что мы будем снимать вызов «Подражание манекену», так что ты буквально солгал мне, чтобы затащить к себе в квартиру.  
  
— Ладно, давайте приступим к делу! — Лэнс встал и вышел из кадра под внимательным взглядом Кита. Через мгновение он вернулся. — Вот твоя ложка, — он протянул Киту половник. Глаза парня расширились.  
  
— Ты пытаешься убить меня!  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, ты будешь в порядке! Поверь мне. А вот моя ложка! — Лэнс поднял самую крошечную ложечку, которую Кит видел за всю свою чертову жизнь.  
  
— Кажется, я тебя ненавижу.  
  
— У меня было только две чистые ложки, Кит! Теперь берем корицу, я насыплю тебе, так как ты мой гость, — Лэнс открыл пачку душистой приправы и буквально высыпал ее в половник. Кит покачал головой.  
  
— Не, неа, скоро вернусь, пойду рейдить на кухню Лэнса.  
  
— Кит! Нет, подожди!  
  
Брюнет покинул кадр и вернулся через пару минут, держа в руках две обычного размера ложки. Он взял ту чайную, которую Лэнс взял для себя, и выбросил ее из поля зрения объектива.  
  
— Посмотри на это, Лэнс, у тебя полный ящик чистых, нормальных ложек! — Кит зачерпнул корицу обоими столовыми приборами прямо из черпака и протянул одну кубинцу.  
  
— Ты ранил меня, Кит. Очень ранил, — сказал тот, качая головой, прежде чем хитрая ухмылка пересекла его лицо. — Спорим, что я продержусь дольше, не задыхаясь?  
  
— Ты хочешь поспорить, что умрешь медленнее меня? Я думал, от этого нельзя умереть?  
  
— Чего ты боишься?  
  
— Я не боюсь!  
  
— Ты проиграешь, Когане!  
  
— Это мы еще посмотрим. Вперед.  
  
— Три… Два… Один!  
  


***

  
Крики заполнили воздух.  
  
Они одновременно отправили ложки с корицей в рот, и всего мгновение спустя оба парня уже задыхались, а коричневый порошок с порывами кашля облаками вылетал у них с губ. Лэнс плакал, усердно оттирая корицу со своего языка, пока Кит, выбежав за пределы камеры, вернулся с литровой бутылкой воды. Он закинул голову назад, жадно глотая влагу. Лэнс вырвал у него из рук бутылку и мертвой хваткой припал к горлышку. Кит схватил целый рулон бумажных полотенец и, не тратя время на то, чтобы отрывать по салфетке, вытер им язык.  
  
— Ты самый худший Ютубер в мире! — прохрипел Кит. Лэнс посмотрел на камеру, не обращая внимания на слезы, спадающие с его глаз.  
  
— Я больше никогда не смогу смотреть на корицу, как раньше. Увидимся, ребята.  
  


***

 

**Пидж Гандерсон** @pidgegun  
  
@kogane, ты пережил совместный коллаб с Лэнсом. Добро пожаловать в клуб.   
  
**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@pidgegun, у вас есть только членство в клубе? Мне кажется, я заслуживаю большего. Может, медаль за отвагу.   
  
**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, @pidgegun, я ненавижу вас.   
  
**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, я пошутил, Лэнс! На самом деле мне было очень весело, когда ты не пытался убить меня. Давай как-нибудь повторим.   
  
**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, я про коллаб, а не корицу. Корица может катиться к чертям.   
  
**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, согласен.  
  
 **Пидж Гандерсон** @pidgegun  
  
@kogane, @lancemcclain, геи.

  
  


***

 

**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
Новое видео на моем канале. Коллаб с @lancemcclain, и, поверьте, там нет никакой корицы.   
  
**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, не то чтобы я не пытался.

  
  


***

  
— Лэнс, ты положил корицу в это ебаное яблочное пюре?!  
  
— Она полезная!  
  


***

 

**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
Снял «Смузи челендж» с @kogane! Он сказал, что если я втяну его в еще один отвратительный вызов, он заблокирует меня.   
  
**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, я серьезно.   
  
**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, не ври, ты жить без меня не можешь.

  
  


***

 

**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
Сегодня решил выложить влог вместо видео. @lancemcclain влез туда, но мы неплохо провели время.   
  
**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, влез туда? Скажи им правду, гадина! Ты пригласил меня!   
  
**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, ладно, ты прав. Но мы хорошо провели время, да?   
  
**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, я всегда хорошо провожу время с тобой.

  
  


***

  
Ритмичный стук в дверь предупредил Кита об очень приятном времяпрепровождении. Он вышел в прихожую и открыл входную дверь, по ту сторону которой увидел Лэнса, прислонившегося к дверной раме, держа в одной руке пиццу и упаковку с алюминиевыми банками в другой.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Извини, что без приглашения, но мне просто захотелось удивить тебя, — Кит против воли улыбнулся в ответ. Лэнс был в его жизни уже несколько месяцев, и хоть они вечно препирались и вели себя так, будто постоянно раздражают друг друга, Кит не мог вспомнить время, когда он был счастливее, чем сейчас.  
  
— Ты как раз вовремя, если честно. Я редактирую видео уже несколько часов, и мне кажется, что мои глаза выпадут из черепа, если я еще раз посмотрю на «Мой компьютер», — сказал он, отходя в сторону, чтобы Лэнс вошел.  
  
— Конечно, я вовремя. Я Лэнс «Как раз вовремя» МакКлейн, — сказал парень, ставя пиццу и пиво на журнальный столик. Он плюхнулся на диван и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Кит закатил глаза, но продолжил улыбаться. Он закрыл дверь и подошел к дивану, садясь рядом с Лэнсом.  
  
— Ты взял мою любимую?  
  
— Конечно.  
  


***

  
Они смеялись, согнувшись пополам. Последний час парни листали комментарии на Ютубе, смеясь над нелепым содержанием некоторых. Они начали с канала Ханка (хотя большинство подписчиков говорили, что Ханк — самый прекрасный человек в мире, с чем двое парней просто не могли не согласиться). Затем они перешли на отзывы под видео Пидж, и большинство из них были в каком-то смысле пугающими, но это было логично, учитывая, чьи стримы они комментировали. На канале Широ и Аллуры были в основном милые отклики и просьбы как можно скорее завести ребенка.  
  
Сейчас они сидели на странице Корана, и, если честно, у него были самые странные подписчики (хотя, опять же, у него сам по себе был странный канал, особенно учитывая, что его самодельные вещицы в конце концов каким-то образом поджигали ему разные части усов).  
  
— Боже, Коран ебанутый. Обожаю этого чудака, — сказал Лэнс, вытирая слезы, собравшиеся в уголках глаз от сильного смеха. Кит посмотрел на него, и, честно, вид пленил его. Лэнс был очень привлекательным, Кит знал это все эти месяцы, за которые они сблизились как друзья… Кит не мог отрицать то, что он определенно начинал что-то чувствовать к нему.  
  
У них была очень непринужденная дружба. Они зачастую соперничали, но в то же время могли легко говорить. Когда парни были вместе, они хорошо проводили время, а Киту всегда было трудно заводить друзей. Он всегда чувствовал себя изолированным от жизни и в большинстве случаев сильно полагался на Широ, а теперь у него была компания друзей, и Лэнс оказался в центре нее. Парень стал очень важен ему, и, несмотря на множество демонов в жизни Кита, о которых он еще не рассказал, Лэнс был светом, который он не хотел гасить. Он на собственном опыте вкусил эти чувства и теперь не мог отпустить их.  
  
Лэнс не замечает, что иногда Кит смотрит на него, будто он весь его чертов мир? Видимо, нет. Но Кит согласен и с этим. Он расскажет о своих чувствах, когда придет время. Он просто не был уверен, когда именно будет это подходящее время.  
  
— Давай почитаем комментарии под нашими коллабами! — неожиданно предложил Лэнс с возбужденным придыханием. Он яростно набирал буквы на своем телефоне, выискивая их последний коллаб. Тревога так быстро ударила по Киту, что ему показалось, что его огрели хлыстом. Он ежедневно читал комментарии под своими видео — он точно знал, что говорили о них люди.  
  
Они говорили именно то, о чем он думал.  
  
— Ого, здесь очень много капса, — со смехом сказал Лэнс.  
  
— Да, поэтому я стараюсь избегать свои комментарии…  
  
— Ну тогда нам надо выяснить, что они говорят! — Лэнс, улыбаясь, прокручивал отзывы. Кит внимательно следил за ним. — Вот, чувак, послушай этот. «Кит должен заставить Лэнса спеть с ним. Уверен, они будут звучать как сочетание Ферги и Иисуса». Ты запомнишь этот день на всю жизнь, комментатор, — сказал Ланс, смеясь. Кит сделал пометку на задворках сознания уговорить Лэнса спеть с ним однажды. По-настоящему, а не шутки ради. Лэнс продолжил листать комментарии, зачитывая некоторые вслух, прежде чем он заметил то, что заставило его остановиться. Румянец распространился по всему его лицу.  
  
— Что там? — спросил Кит. Лэнс посмотрел на него и снова уставился в телефон.  
  
— Я хочу найти того, кто будет смотреть на меня так, как Кит смотрит на Лэнса.  
  
— О.  
  
— Как ты смотришь на меня?  
  
— Не знаю, я просто двигаю глазами в твоем направлении.  
  
Рот Лэнса дернулся, но он ничего не сказал, отвернувшись в сторону. Он закрыл приложение и убрал телефон в карман.  
  
— Я, эм… Я лучше пойду. Ты, наверное, хочешь вернуться к редактированию. Ты же не хочешь выложить видео незаконченным.  
  
— О, да, ты прав. Я не хочу расстроить зрителей.  
  
Они одновременно встали на ноги. Кит неуклюже указал на прихожую, и Лэнс кивнул. Они вместе подошли двери, и Кит открыл ее для него. Воздух в комнате вдруг показался невероятно напряженным, и Кит ненавидел эту неловкость. Как все так быстро обернулось? Это был всего один комментарий. Лэнсу неудобно от мысли, что Кит может смотреть на него в каком-то особым смысле?  
  
— Спасибо за пиццу, — натянуто сказал Кит. Лэнс кивнул.  
  
— Да, конечно. Всегда пожалуйста. Увидимся?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ночи, Кит.  
  
— Ночи, Лэнс.  
  


***

  
Той ночью Лэнс лежал в своей постели, прокручивая комментарии под их с Китом коллабом. Рядом с брюнетом он смог держать более-менее нейтральное выражение, но один отзыв, зачитанный вслух, почему-то затронул в нем чувствительную струну. Большинство людей напрямую писали, что хотели бы видеть их вместе, и еще больше не стесняясь спрашивали их об их чувствах. Лэнс видел множество подобных мнений на его видео без Кита, а также на других социальных платформах.  
  
Но говорить, что ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то смотрел на тебя так, как Кит смотрит на него…  
  
Лэнс пересмотрел видео, под которым был оставлен комментарий, не отводя глаз от Кита. Это было не трудно. Кит был красивым. Лэнс замечал за собой, что последнее время слишком часто засматривается на друга, хотя Кит, кажется, ничего не замечал. Когда Кит улыбался, Лэнс чувствовал, как екало его сердце в груди. Честно говоря, он стал подумывать о том, чтобы сходить к врачу — посмотреть, не заболевание ли это какое-нибудь. Лэнс не мог сосчитать, сколько раз он смотрел на Кита и испытывал счастье только от этого.  
  
И, глядя на Кита из видео, он мог понять, почему комментатор написал это. Казалось, что Кит тоже был счастлив, просто смотря на него.  
  
Лэнс правда не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Он просто хотел быть другом Кита, он знал, что если они будут время от времени снимать видео вместе, это пойдет на пользу их карьере. И, как он и предполагал, их просмотры взлетели после первого же коллаба.  
  
Но очень быстро это стало намного больше, чем просто цифры на странице статистики. Ему нравился Кит, очень. Он нравился ему уже давно, наверное, еще до того, как они познакомились в живую, и, когда Лэнс смотрел его видео, он просто не понимал значения этих чувств. Иногда он буквально не спал по несколько часов, думая о Ките. И вдруг все дошло до того, что, возможно, Кит чувствовал что-то похожее. Он не знал, что с этим делать.  
  


***

  
_современный_ланселот ≫ пламенная_любовь_ханка, маиинький_гений_  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** как думаете, я нравлюсь киту?  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** абсолютно. 100%.  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** без сомнений.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** КАКОГО ХЕРА РЕБЯТ ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ НЕ СКАЗАЛИ РАНЬШЕ?  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** ты так смешно сох по нему, плюс это великолепный шантаж, я не хотела препятствовать.  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** я подумал, что будет лучше, если ты сам все поймешь.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** было бы лучше, если бы я знал это, до того как сделал что-то неловкое!  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** что ты сделал?  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** возможно, я резко вышел из его квартиры, когда прочитал вслух комментарий под нашим видео, о том, как он смотрит на меня там.  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** будто ты буквально вся его вселенная?  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** я не понимаю, как можно на него так смотреть, но, опять же, я никогда не хотела переспать с Лэнсом.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** клянусь, вы самые худшие друзья в мире.  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** МЕНЯ ТОШНИТ ОТ ТВОЕЙ ЛЖИ, ЛЭНС. Мы самые лучшие, и ты любишь нас.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** если бы я мог недовольно заворчать, я бы заворчал.  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** почему ты не признаешься киту в своих чувствах?  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** я боюсь.  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** не ссы. Вы нравитесь друг другу. Признайся ему, а затем пожинай плоды.  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** просто признайся ему, мужик. И тогда вы будете счастливы вместе!  
  


***

  
Кит открыл дверь, щуря глаза из-за тусклого света, льющего из коридора.  
  
— Лэнс? — невнятно спросил он, потирая глаза. Явно не самый лучший вид, в котором видел его Лэнс. — Середина ночи, чувак.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, прости, что разбудил, я просто… я хотел извиниться за то, что так неловко получилось.  
  
Кит посмотрел на него немного смущенно, но потом пожал плечами.  
  
— Все хорошо. То есть, с комментарием вышло не очень неудобно и…  
  
— Нет, все было не так. Было неловко не из-за него… Мне было неловко, потому что на меня вроде как снизошло откровение.  
  
Кит свел брови к переносице:  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Мы можем поговорить внутри? — Кит кивнул и впустил его внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Пустые коробки из-под пиццы все еще лежали на кофейном столике. Кит включил свет в комнате и выжидательно посмотрел на Лэнса. Тот глубоко вздохнул. — За последние несколько месяцев мы стали очень близки, правильно? — начал он. Кит снова кивнул, скрещивая руки на груди. — То, что началось как некое соперничество, превратилось в нечто гораздо большее, чем, я думаю, мы ожидали. Мне нравится быть с тобой, Кит. Зависать с тобой, даже вне пределах видео, я с нетерпением жду этого. Сегодня я пришел не для того, чтобы ты отдохнул от редактирования. Я пришел просто потому, что хотел увидеть тебя, — Кит слабо покраснел на этих словах. — С момента, когда мы встретились, мы отрицали химию между нами. И я хватался за все предоставленные шансы побыть с тобой, по той единственной причине, что я просто хотел видеть тебя все это чертово время, Кит.  
  
— Лэнс, — прошептал Кит.  
  
— Я не хочу перескакивать на что-то другое. Я хочу, чтобы мы продолжили развивать нашу дружбу, потому что мы начали с нее. Я просто хотел, чтоб ты знал, что в моем сердце есть что-то, что… что полностью принадлежит тебе, если ты хочешь это.  
  
— Господи, Лэнс, — Кит покачал головой, глядя на него с тем, что можно было распознать только как полное обожание. Лэнс шагнул к парню, оборачивая руки вокруг его талии и притягивая ближе. Кит скользнул ладонями по рукам Лэнса и опустил их на его плечи. Шатен наклонился и прижался к его лбу своим, когда они одновременно прикрыли глаза. — Я чувствую то же самое. Я просто не думал, что ты заметил. Или хотел быть со мной.  
  
— Все дело в комментарии, если честно. Он заставил меня заметить. А еще, как я могу не хотеть тебя? Ты давно в зеркало смотрел?  
  
— А ты?  
  
Лэнс глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как сильно билось его сердце в груди. Он был уверен, что Кит слышал громкий стук. Он только ближе прижал брюнета.  
  
— Я думал, что только я тоскую. Кажется, Пидж это начинало понемногу раздражать.  
  
— Широ угрожал заблокировать меня, если я не расскажу тебе о своих чувствах.  
  
Лэнс рассмеялся:  
  
— Широ никогда бы не заблокировал тебя, — они тихо засмеялись и открыли глаза, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга. Они были так близко. Лэнс мог просто наклониться и поцеловать его. Но не сейчас. Еще не время. Но уже скоро. — Так, может, хочешь как-нибудь сходить на свидание? — спросил он. Кит кивнул.  
  
— Да, с удовольствием.  
  


***

 

**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
Я очень счастлив.   
  
_Понравилось Лэнсу МакКлейну._


End file.
